


Mittens

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Knitting (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 16:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18210806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: A mitten is upset





	Mittens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/gifts).



It was true that probably no-one knew and even if they did, they wouldn’t be concerned, but it mattered.  It was an imperfection.  What made it even worse was that her partner also said it didn’t matter and asked her why she was so upset.  They were a pair of child’s mittens; apparently no-one cared that one mitten had an extra row of red stripe and the other an extra row of blue.  But she cared.  They were not identical, which was just plain wrong.  And then there was the further question: on which one of them was the mistake?


End file.
